


Nieskończoność możliowości

by Katbelle



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Partner Betrayal, Polski | Polish, Romance, Season/Series 07
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie przewidziałeś tego, nie miałeś pojęcia, że tak się to skończy, ale skąd miałeś wiedzieć, istnieje nieskończona liczba możliwych zakończeń. To jest tylko jedno z nich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieskończoność możliowości

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na początku 2011 roku, więc zgodne z kanonem tylko do pierwszej połowy sezonu 7. Promptem był cytat Maxa Webera: _Kultura jest wyposażonym z punktu widzenia człowieka w sens i znaczenie, skończonym wycinkiem nieskończoności wszystkiego, co dzieje się na świecie, nieskończoności pozbawionej sensu_.

**Nieskończoność możliwości**

Na początku wszystko jest proste: ona jest wredną harpią, ty jesteś wkurzającym dupkiem, ona zniszczyła twojemu przyjacielowi życie, ty przez to go poznałeś, teraz ona ci go kradnie. Miałeś prawo nienawidzić jej całym sercem i chętnie z tego prawa korzystałeś. Docinałeś jej, kłóciliście się, wszystko po cichu, w wielkim sekrecie, bo dla dobra twojego przyjaciela odnosiliście się do siebie w sposób cywilizowany, przed nim i na pokaz.

(Raz zrobiłeś obiad i podałeś rybę, na którą jest uczulona i ty o tym wiedziałeś. Zwykła pomyłka, błąd wywiadu, ale kiedy twój przyjaciel poszedł zamówić chińszczyznę, ona spróbowała wbić ci widelec w rękę.)

A potem wyrzuciła cię z waszego domu. Tak naprawdę do on wyrzucił cię ze swojego domu, ale jej pełen zawijasów, pisany brokatowym długopisem podpis (nigdy go nie widziałeś, ale podejrzewasz) równie dobrze mógłby się pod jego decyzją znajdować. Jej inicjatywa, jej sugestia i nagle stałeś się bezdomny. W każdym razie emocjonalnie — co przeraziło twojego terapeutę — bo mieszkanie własne miałeś. Niewielkie pocieszenie, bo przyzwyczaiłeś się do obecności drugiej osoby, przyzwyczaiłeś się, że ktoś ciągle jest obok, ktoś na kim możesz polegać. A teraz twoja szefowa miała brać ślub, twój przyjaciel miał cię dość, a wredna harpia zacierała kościste łapy.

(Potem był wypadek, zerwane zaręczyny i wyciąganie twojego żałosnego dupska znad życiowej przepaści, nad którą jakimś cudem znowu stałeś. Potem był jeszcze pocałunek i dużo seksu, ale to było dziwne. Inne. Skończony wycinek nieskończonego bezsensu, jakim jest twoje życie i naprawdę nie chce ci się tego analizować.)

Harpia mogła sobie kraść twojego jedynego przyjaciela, bo ty znalazłeś sobie coś lepszego. Poza tym, nigdy nie potrafiłeś odwzajemniać przysług; to, że on kompulsywnie się troszczy i pilnuje, byś nie popełnił kolejnego głupiego błędu nie znaczy, że ty zrobisz dla niego to samo. Chce po raz kolejny marnować z nią życie, świetnie. Jego sprawa.

Na początku wszystko jest proste. Są wyraźne linie i znane zasady, wszystko wyposażone jest w sens i znaczenie i wariacje nie istnieją. Jest tylko skończona liczba możliwości, jak to się może potoczyć, i wszystkie są ci znane. Spędziłeś dużo czasu na analizowaniu każdej z nich.

A potem miejsce stałych zajmują zmienne i wszystko przestaje być przewidywalne.

***

Zaczyna się od detektywa. Ale nie tego samego, co ostatnio; ten jest genialnym nastolatkiem i, aha, nie istnieje. Niemniej jednak on jest pierwszym klockiem domina, który popychasz przez nieuwagę. To on opada na sąsiedni i wywołuje łańcuchową reakcję, która ze znanych linii tworzy zupełnie nowy obrazek.

Zaczyna się od sprawy życia i śmierci, od małej przysługi, rezonansu magnetycznego części maszyny do pisania i małego detektywa. I nagle zaczynacie rozmawiać, jak ludzie, którzy nic do siebie nie mają. Nie zgadzacie się, dyskutujecie, ale wasza sprzeczka jest podszyta wspólną pasją i bardziej przypomina wymianę zdań między dobrymi znajomymi niż zaprzysięgłymi wrogami. Twój przyjaciel obserwuje to z niepewną miną, a wy dalej rozmawiacie i zastanawiasz się, czemu do cholery ludzie muszą się dzielić na Drużynę Jacka i Drużynę Deacona.

(Harpia uświadamia cię, że istnieją tacy, którzy zacierają granice, ale do tej pory tego żałujesz. Twoje życie było dobre i wtedy, gdy nie wiedziałeś, co dla czternastoletnich fanek oznacza termin „slasher”.)

Później jest wspólna randka i ona powinna być pierwszym znakiem ostrzegawczym. Nie jest jednak i nie przywiązujesz większej wagi do tego, że harpia jako jedyna jest zachwycona twoim pomysłem na wyjście. Chciałeś zrobić przyjemność swojej dziewczynie, kończysz słuchając, jak harpia ekscytuje się gokartami. Twoja dziewczyna siedzi na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu i ponurą miną i obolałym ramieniem.

Stamtąd jest to już sprint po równi pochyłej. Wredna harpia staje się godna tego, by mówić jej po imieniu. Zawieracie pokój — prawdziwy pokój, nie rozejm i zawieszenie broni — dla dobrach ludzi, na których wam zależy i utrzymania balansu mocy. Jest to sensowna decyzja, ale ma nieskończenie wiele konsekwencji, z połowy których nawet nie potrafisz zacząć zdawać sobie sprawy.

A idzie to tak.

***

Umawiacie się na obiad w meksykańskiej restauracji, której żadna z waszych drugich połówek nie lubi. Idziecie tam razem, tylko wy dwoje, by uczcić nowy etap wspólnej egzystencji. Chcecie się poznać, bo w gruncie rzeczy troszczycie się o tę samą osobę; nie chcesz, żeby kiedyś, z powodu waszych niesnasek, Wilson zmuszony był wybierać. Wiesz, że stałbyś na przegranej pozycji.

— Ulubiony zespół — pytasz Sam, pijąc trzecią tequilę.

W waszą rozmowę zaangażowane jest trochę za dużo alkoholu, ale atmosfera dzięki temu jest znacząco mniej napięta. Sam śmieje się trochę za głośno, a ty mówisz trochę za mało wyraźnie, ale świetnie się bawicie. Odkrywacie te wszystkie płaszczyzny porozumienia, na których z nikim innym jeszcze nie stałeś.

Przez myśl przebiega ci, czy aby na pewno „wspólne” może nie być lepsze od „niezwykłe”. Szybko o tym zapominasz, bo Sam zaczyna odpowiadać.

— Stonesi. Twoja ulubiona piosenka.

Gracie w dziwną, pijacką odmianę dwudziestu pytań i dowiadujesz się ciekawych rzeczy. Lubi prędkość i ten sam zespół, co ty. Gustujecie w podobnych filmach, książkach (o tym wiedziałeś) i to poczucie jedności z inną osobą zaczyna ci się podobać.

— „You can’t always get what you want” Jaggera.

Sam kręci głową i wiesz, co to znaczy. Ona też lubi tę piosenkę.

— Najbardziej szalona rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłaś.

Śmieje się sama do siebie, zatopiona we wspomnieniach. Zaczyna machać dłonią.

— Nie uwierzysz — zakłada. — Miałam trzynaście lat. Wraz z bratem wysadziłam w powietrze altankę w ogrodzie moich dziadków.

— Nie ma mowy.

— Słowo honoru. 

Kręcisz głową.

— I ty naprawdę byłaś żoną Wilsona?

Wypija swojego wściekle zielonego drinka.

— Tak, moja matka lubi mi to wypominać.

***

Sama pyta się o twój motor. Pokazujesz jej go z dumą, zadowolony, że wreszcie znalazł się ktoś, kto nie boi się twojego pojazdu. (Cameron się nie liczy, ona lubiła ciebie, nie motocykl.) Sam jest zachwycona i przygląda się maszynie pożądliwym wzrokiem. Kiedy proponujesz jej przejażdżkę, zgadza się bez zastanowienia. Jest środek tygodnia, i o ile tobie zwianie z pracy jeszcze zostanie puszczona płazem, jej nie. 

Jedziecie do parku na obrzeżach miasta. Spacerujecie przez kilka godzin, rozmawiacie (tak długo nie rozmawiałeś z kobietą od czasów Stacy), ona próbuje cię wepchnąć do stawu, ty podstawiasz jej laskę. Śmiejecie się — głównie ona się śmieje, ty wciąż przypominasz sobie, jak to jest szczerze się uśmiechać.

Odwozisz ją do loftu późnym popołudniem i jedziesz do Lisy. Kiedy pyta się, gdzie byłeś (nie robi tego oskarżycielskim tonem, jest po prostu ciekawa) odpowiadasz, że miałeś konsultację radiologiczną.

To powinien być drugi znak ostrzegawczy.

***

Koniec równi pochyłej i zderzenie z powierzchnią płaską przy dużej prędkości wydarza się po pół roku. Całe sześć miesięcy wydają się być pozbawionym bezsensu zbiorem wydarzeń, które wiodły do tego miejsca. Skończony wycinek nieskończoności, wielki plan i kilka podpunktów.

Człowiek jako istota społeczna potrzebuje powiązania z innymi, umocowania w rzeczywistości za pomocą wspólnoty. Ostatecznie potrzeba zrozumienia wygrywa z niezwykłością; przeciwieństwa silnie się przyciągają, ale na dłuższą metę nie są w stanie nie sobą wytrzymać. Konflikt interesów, jak zawsze w twoim przypadku.

Zastanawiasz się, jakie będą reakcje, jej, jego. Czy długie rozmowy i jeden pocałunek są już zdradą czy nie? Ile granic można przesunąć i naciągnąć, zanim ktoś nie powie „dość”? Co można wybaczyć, a czego nigdy się nie da? Jest tyle zmiennych, które należałoby wziąć pod uwagę. 

Siedzicie razem na sofie, która jeszcze pół roku temu gościła inną osobę. Inna osoba, inny zestaw setek tysięcy prawdopodobieństw. Wszystko, co dzieje się na świecie ma sens i znaczenie i to jest dość pocieszająca myśl. 

Zaraz potem myślisz, że twoje życie, jako skończony wycinek całej nieskończoności, nie ma absolutnie żadnego sensu. To już nie jest pocieszające.

— Moglibyśmy zawsze gdzieś wyjechać — rzuca Sam i nie jest to jeszcze propozycja, bo nikt nie jest gotów ryzykować. — Mam znajomą w szpitalu w Toledo. Pewnie by się z ciebie ucieszyła.

— Nie znoszę Ohio.

Zastanawiasz się, czy kiedykolwiek zrozumieją, którekolwiek z nich. Pewne rzeczy się tworzy, skrupulatnie i od podstaw, inne po prostu są. Warto trzymać się obydwu, ale decyzja o tym, które są ważniejsze, należy już tylko do ciebie. Myślisz (masz nadzieję), że zrozumieją. W końcu. Chwytanie szans, podobieństwa i powiązania, tak wiele innych (niż wy) możliwości, jak wszystko mogłoby się i tak skopać.

Nieskończoność możliwości i bezsens nieskończoności.

— W takim razie Ohio.


End file.
